Edna
Bio (Two versions of Edna exist in Technomaru's fanfiction but this section covers the one from "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" and not the one from "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy") Full Name: Edna Esmeralda Espinosa Age: 12... just like the male Eds. Occupation:' '''Best friend, Junior High School student, The Fourth Ed, Horror movie Conniseur. '''Also known as:' The Fourth Ed, Edna the Fourth Ed, "That crazy girl who thinks she's a Ed" Nationallity: Hispanic. With a hint of Swedish from Nazz's side of the family. Hair color: '''Brown '''Height: the same height as May Kanker Normal attire: '''A blue shirt with a red dress '''Winter gear: long sleeve blue shirt with red jeans, sometimes with a vest Festival Attire: 'a red and blue Kimono with geta sandals '''Personallity: '(shy at first) Funny,understanding, unusual, unique, protective, couragous, and smart '''Talents: '''being smart like Double D, being a better scammer than Eddy, and know weird stuff like Ed, makes friends easily. knows why Kevin has a thing for the word "dork". Can make cosplay costumes and disguises, and imitate voices kinda like Cleavland Brown. '''Family: '''Nazz Van Fartenshmeer (cousin), Emily Erma Espinoza (older sister) Nazz's aunt Marian (Mother) '''Friends with: '''Ed,Edd, n Eddy, May Kanker, Jimmy, Sarah, Rachel, Johnny 2x4, Jennifer (the same one from "The Aspie Girl") her cousin Nazz, the Kimono Sisters (Ryoko, Hikari, Kasumi) and Kitaro Kimono... her boyfriend (she refers to her bestest friends as "her Nakama" and is very protective of them) '''Enemies with: '''Kevin, those two other Kanker Sisters, the Killer Sisters, clowns in general (she is a coulrophobic) and anyone who wishes harm to her "nakama" '''Residence: '''Peach Creek Estates, next to Ed's house '''Likes: '''adventure, traveling, anything from the 80's, video games, stuff that makes her laugh, japanese comics and anime, anyone who says nice things about her beautymark, and anyone on the friends list. '''Dislikes: '''marshmallows, meekrob, CLOWNS!, seeing her friends in tears, her enemies and those who wish to bring harm to her friends/nakama '''First appearance: Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna chapter 1 History On the day she met the Eds, she was introduced to them by her cousin Nazz, thinking she needed friends and her name is also a variant of Ed to the point that her catchphrase is "You can't spell Edna without "E" and "D". She is notable for two things: Scamming Eddy with a naughty video tape that turned out to be a tape containing episodes of "The Hair Bear Bunch" and making friends with a Kanker... May! well... all that and being the fourth Ed. Now the real reason she befriended May despite Eddy's protests is because she knows that May is horribly treated by her sisters and she needed friends, so she takes May under her wing and helps her improve her life, despite Eddy's protests that Kankers and Eds don't mix, Edna is still true to her word... plus May saved Eddy from choking to death and he is too stupid to acknowlege that. She also claims that "she sees a bit of herself in May". The two are soon inseperatable. Double D agrees with Edna and Ed then thinks May hangs out with her and them just for the sake of being friends... plus Edna promised to let Ed borrow her DVD copy of Peter Jackson's earlier movies if he doesn't mind if May hangs out with them. Due to past traumas (and a incident in the circus) Edna has Coulrophobia. She also guessed correctly why Kevin has a obsession with the word "dork" but this is a family friendly wiki so I won't go much into details but she uses that fact to get back at Kevin for what he did to Eddy in "Your Ed here". While Ed, Edd, n Eddy are currently dating Kasumi, Hikari, and Ryoko Kimono... Edna falls for their younger brother Kitaro Kimono. More Info to come! Quotes *'Edna': Sorry but I cannot reveal my name for you might think differently of me. May: Oh I get it, you have a obscenity for a name... I have some relatives with a similar problem like Aunt (CENSORD), Cousin (OH THAT'S SUCH A HORRIBLE WORD!) and uncle (CAN'T PRINT THIS IN A FANFIC). ---- *'Edna': I never told you guys this but I'm actually good at imitating voices so listen to this. (Edna then tickles her throat and shouts in Lee Kanker's voice:) HEY MARIE, CHECK THIS OUT, THE NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR IS TAKING OFF HIS SHIRT AGAIN! ---- *''(Ed, Double D, and Nazz are watching a episode of "Wacky Races")'' Ed: What's wrong Eddy? Normally you get us to bet on the races and I end up betting on the "Dic Dastardly and Muttley in the Mean Machine 00! Edd: ED! Why would you bet on those cheating rouges? You know they never win a race! Ed: Nothing, nothing, just go watch the race. (Then it turns out "the Gruesome twosome in the Creepy Coupe 02" that won the race) Nazz: HEY EDNA! YOUR CAR WON! Edna: Yippee! I guess that means Ed treats us to ice cream tomorrow! ---- *'Eddy': My older brother is a whiz at stuff to... oh right he's dating your older sister, umm what's her name? Edna: It's Emily, Emily Erma Espinoza... what's your older brother's name? Eddy: Well my older brother's name is... (chapter ends) ---- *'Eddy': I had enough of this! (opens door) HEY EDNA!, YOU GOT TO GET OVER THIS RIDICULOUS FEAR OF CLOWNS! Edna: Who are you calling ridicu-mous? Well, what about your fear of Poverty? Eddy (falls to the floor and shivers): Double D told you about that? ---- *'Eddy': Now what's with all the oranges? Edna: They're not oranges, they're "tangellos". Edd: Okay, what's with all the tangelos? Edna: Clowns hate tangellos. Messes with their equilibrium. Ed: Tangellos give me rashes! ---- *'Edna': That's right! Compared to those three you two are human... but May is my bff and if you don't like it then tough s... Edd: EDNA! LANGUAGE! Edna: I was gonna say "tough stuffing"... as in what you put in a turkey! Edd: Well that's ok then... I guess... ---- *'Eddy': Leader! Who made you leader? I'm the leader here! Edna: In case you haven't kept score, I'm the one Ed with the most common sense here! Eddy: .... Touche' Edna! ---- *'Edna': May, I hope you and your sisters don't mind being bait but we need what it takes to get them here long enough for our trap to work... oh and did you bring the "Canadian squirt guns" filled with your special glue? Because that's good enough to trap them where we want them. Ed: CANADIANS ARE WEIRD! ---- *(Sung to the tune of "Opposites Attracts by Paula Abdul) :Edna: I take two steps forward Eddy: I take two steps back Both: We come together Edna: Cuz I am dressed like a cat! And you know, it ain't fiction Eddy: Just a natural fact Both: We come together Edna: Cuz I...am dressed...like a cat! meow! ---- *'Eddy': Since you vultures took our pants now's the time for revenge... I'm here to tell you that you... GOT RICK ROLLED! --------------------------------------------------------------------- "We've know each other for so long Your hearts been aching and you're not too shy to say it Inside we both know whats been going on We know the game and were gonna play it And I just want to tell you how Im feeling Got to make you understand, Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you" --------------------------------------------------------------------- Ed: I LIKE RICK ROLLING! Trivia *Edna was the result of a question often asked by her creator, "What if there was a fourth Ed and it turned out to be a female?" The author also makes other OCs who are females because he once asked this question, "Are there any females who are NICE to the Eds?" *She is the only Ed with a middle AND a last name! It was thought up by the author's close friend to have her name have the initials start with "E". *The reason why she physically resembles "Ugly Betty" Suarez from the hit ABC series "Ugly Betty" because the series was popular around the time he thought up the character. *The character is very popular with fanfiction readers. *Like Eddy she has a older sister... and ironically she is dating Eddy's older brother!!! *Her Coulrophobia (fear of clowns) was inspired by the author's pet kitten Katherine after being frightened by a image of Buggy the Clown from the hit anime "One Piece" This was also inspired from one episode of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" where Billy reveals to be also afraid of clowns and this worked well in "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" by making Edna a coulrophobic, this also applies to the Edna in this story. *The reason why she has a beautymark under her left eye is because not only it parodies the character Konata Izumi from the anime "Lucky Star, but it is to tell her apart from the one from "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" *Apparently she has a fan in Erin Fitzgerald... No really! Check her Deviantart favorites! *By strange coincidence, the author's girlfriend has a beautymark on the same spot Edna has hers... and she was created before the author and his girlfriend even met. *When Deviantart artist Sevasan-7 draws Edna, her version appears to have darker skin and black hair instead of her usual skin tone and brown hair and her clothes are white and blue instead of red and blue. It's never revealed why the change of pallet even happened. *Edna visual appearance is first designed by the Deviantart artist ImpailingxHeaven (formerly Bornatiger-chan) and he is thankful this turned out great. *The creator of the fanfic "An, Ann, n Anny" (A fanfic where the males are girls and the girls are males) actually designed Edna as a male named "Andy". (S)he is best friends with Jay Kanker (male May). The author was shocked upon hearing some fans think Edna is more attractive as a male. Andy is non-canon to "An, Ann, n Anny" *The following line by Edna is a reference to a Billy and Mandy episode, in which Billy is also afraid of clowns and says the same thing (replace Eddy with Mandy): :"You gotta believe me, Eddy! The clowns are nothing but ultimate evil! They want to be the dominate species on the planet, and they'll destroy us all to make it happen!!" *The Author officially gave Edna a birthday, she was born on August 18th. The day he published chapter 49 of "The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" where that version of her was introduced. *The author dedicated one chapter of EEEnE to Michael Jackson (1959-2009) and wrote it on the night he died. *Originally Edna as going to be a cheerful Goth (kinda like Lydia from "Beetlejuice") but then decided against it. *She will appear in the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life. *She will also appear in the video game "Cul De Sac Racing" and her car is called the "Love Heart" It's currently unknown what it looks like or how fast it is. See Also *May-Edna Friendship External links *Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna on the3eds.com *Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna's Chiller on the3eds.com Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters